


Persephone’s Pain

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [12]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hades and Hermes only mentioned, Orpheus trying to make it better, So much angst, talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Persephone is in pain, can Orpheus help his aunt?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Persephone’s Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiMyMomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMyMomo/gifts).



Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell. Myth elements belong to their stories. This is just for fun. 

_ Italics-inner thoughts _

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech 

Mi-this is yours. 

Orpheus is just turned 8, so it's about a year after a present for Orpheus.

* * *

“Lady Persephone why do you look so sad? Do you miss Mr. Hades? I know it’s summer, you’ll be back with him soon” asked Orpheus quietly. He knew this year Lady Persephone seemed sadder. He couldn’t figure it out. _'Mr. Hermes said to leave her alone when she got like this. But she seemed so lonely. She was really happy for a while like she got extra dessert or something. But now she's been sad for a few weeks. I even offered to let her play with Hymn and she didn’t want to!_ _'_

The Queen of the Underworld let out a small smile. _‘Thank the Styx for this boy. He tries so hard to keep us happy. How can I tell him the reason I’m upset? That I don’t think I can give him a cousin to play with? That I lost the baby Hades and I want so badly. He doesn’t need that kinda pressure or that kind of sadness. Certainly can't tell him what happened at the gala. He's too young to understand.’_ Persephone spoke quietly, “No sweetheart, I’m alright. Actually yes, Orpheus I’m a little sad. I thought something good was happening, and it’s not going to. I’m worried Mr. Hades will be upset. And the truth is I’m upset too. I really wanted the good thing to come true, for both me and Mr. Hades.” 

Orpheus frowned. _‘How to cheer up Lady Persephone? Maybe show her a new song? She doesn’t want to play with Hymn. Maybe she needs to just talk? Mr. Hermes does that sometimes. He seems better afterward.’_

“Well, I can listen to you Lady Persephone. I can’t do much right now, but I can listen. Mr. Hermes says I’m a good listener.” Orpheus assured her. He smiled up at her, trying to bring a smile to her face. 

Persephone just shook her head. “It’s alright sweetheart. I know you’re a good listener. But this grown-up stuff. I need to talk to Mr. Hades. And I can’t go below for a while yet. It's not time for fall yet, and we need to keep the seasons in place.” “Well...can’t he come up here? He has before, for my birthdays. And he was just at that gala with you right? Mr. Hermes said that's why your neck was all red when you got back. Because Mr. Hades had to prove to point to everyone else there.” 

Persephone sat stunned. _‘Come up here? How in the Styx did we forget that?! We always thought he couldn’t, but he has been. That could be it. That could be the solution. Maybe we’re just picking the wrong time or place to try. I need to talk to him.’_ “Orpheus..that’s the best idea I’ve heard in a while. I think I’ll have Hermes send him a letter to come up. Thank you little one. Now, why don’t you show me that song you’ve been working on? I want to hear it. And after that, you can tell me more of what Mr. Hermes said, about me and Mr. Hades.” 


End file.
